Jack Frost's Transformation
by Cheater157
Summary: 300 years ago, Jack Frost was once known as Jackson Overland Frost, an 18 year old, fun-loving teenager. Somewhere along the way, though, he turned into the spirit of Winter. This story tells you how. *SPOILER ALERT* *P.S. I NOW KNOW THAT HIS SISTER'S NAME IS NOT PIPPA. I GOT NAMES FROM A WIKI I READ BACK IN NOVEMBER BEFORE I SAW THE MOVIE*
1. Chapter 1

I tie my brown shawl around my neck as I head towards the door. I've wanted to taste at least a little freedom since yesterday. It was my 18th birthday. Technically, I'm an adult. I tried to tell my dad that this morning after he told me to shovel out the barn, but his response was, "Jackson Overland Frost, you are still a teenager. And as long as you live under my roof, you shall follow my rules." Guess how I spent my morning.

I sneak across the wooden floor, trying to avoid my mother who is washing dishes. I didn't bother putting on shoes; I found that it's easier to sneak out with bare feet. Plus, I don't mind the cold. It's kind of soothing to me.

Right as I rest my fingers on the door handle I step on a squeaky board. "Trying to sneak out again, are we Jack?"

I drop my head in defeat and turn to face my mother. "No, no, no. Not sneaking out, more like…. checking to see if the snow has gotten thicker." I laugh half-heartedly, knowing the lie wouldn't work.

She turns around, wipes her hands on her apron, and looks me up and down before she chuckles. "While wearing your shawl and tip-toeing across the floor?" She walks forward and ruffles my chestnut brown hair.

"It's good that you were planning on going out this evening anyway. I have something for you to do." She says while going around the living room, trying to clean up the rest of the mess from the party yesterday. I roll my eyes. I knew that if she caught me she would have me do something. No fun for me tonight, I guess.

"What could it be now? I've already shoveled the barn, cleaned my room _and_ I did my laundry. By the way, we need a new wash-board." She looks up confused as to what I've done this time, but smiles and shakes her head.

"I need you to watch Pippa. She needs to practice her ice-skating at the pond and I don't like her to go alone." I start to protest but she holds up a finger. "Your father and I can't do it because we're going out of town tonight and won't be back until morning."

Pippa is my little sister. She's around ten years old and she loves to ice-skate. Every year she performs at the village festival on Christmas Eve. It's a big event and pretty much everyone from the town will be there.

"Come on, Mom. Can't I do it tomorrow? Michael and I were going to go into town square." I begged.

"And do what? Play pranks on all of the townsfolk? I thought you were "an adult" now, and adults do what is needed of them. And right now, Pippa needs you to bring her to the pond to practice. The festival is only two weeks away and I want her to do her best."

I sigh, knowing that I've been beaten. "Alright, alright, I'll take Pippa to the pond. Calm down, will you?" She smiles and goes back to cleaning.

"Thank you. Pippa's out back making a snowman. Go get her and make sure she doesn't forget her wool socks. I want you to put on some shoes as well; I don't want you to catch your death. You two can head back from the pond when the moon rises. Be careful though. It's been heating up lately and…"

I don't hear the end of her instructions because I'm already out the back door and heading towards Pippa and her snowman. I disregard my mother's instructions to put on shoes. I've gone out without them probably a hundred times and I'm still in one piece. I wouldn't tell _her _that though.


	2. Chapter 2

Pippa skips in front of me, her brown, pigtail braids bouncing up and down behind her as we wind our way through the half-mile long trail to the pond. She swings her skates at her side by their laces, her woolen socks sticking out of the top. In two weeks, this trail will be overrun with people from town. They always put up the booths, stands, and tables around the pond. That's the real attraction; the pond. Christmas time is the only time of year that the ice is thick enough to hold up big amounts of people. Our family is one of the few that use the pond for skating at any other time.

"Come on you slow-poke!" Pippa teases from a tree stump down the trail. When she turns around to look at a snow rabbit, I bend over a snow pile and scoop up a handful of snow to make a snowball behind my back.

I reach her stump and she hops down, taking off towards the now visible lake. I take this opportunity to launch the wad of snow at her back. It explodes in a fine white powder and when she turns around, some of it settles on her winter hat.

She grins mischievously (mimicking my own smirk) as she bends down to collect her own ball of snow. She hurtles it towards my stomach and slips doing so, landing in a snow bank. Instead of it exploding into powder, it simply falls to my feet, with some of it sticking to the front of my shawl. Her big, brown eyes sadden as she looks at the snow clumps. "I can never make it like you." She whispers, frustrated.

I step over the ball and stand in front of Pippa. She looks up so that our brown eyes meet. (Brown eyes run in the family.) I sprinkle some snow in her face, which makes her smile instantly. "Don't worry, someday I'll teach you." I offer my hand to help her up. She ignores it and darts up, taking off in a run to the pond. "Race ya!" She yells over her shoulder. I take her up on the challenge and race for the pond myself, running beside her through the leaf-ridden trees.

I decide to let her win this race and slow down my pace, feigning exhaustion. Once we reach the shore I slow to a stop and put my hands on my knees as a part of the act. "Aw man! You beat me." I say in-between fake gasps. She jokingly flips a braid behind her shoulder, "Naturally. Girls always beat boys." She points out. I roll my eyes, laugh and walk over to one of the many trees bordering the pond.

I sit down and lean against it as Pippa slides on her socks and skates. She pulls her hat around her ears and slides onto the ice. She begins her regular routine of practice jumps and twirls then she starts with the festival routine. I can't help but grin at her talent.

I watch as the last rays of sun penetrate the pine trees and shine on the ice, making different shapes developing all the colors of the rainbow, mostly blue and orange. Then the sun slips past the horizon, disappearing to God-knows-where, taking its rays with it. I can vaguely make out the outline of the moon. It's full tonight.

"Jack, watch this!" Pippa calls, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn to watch her as she launches into the air, does a mid-air split and lands gracefully on the ice and slides away. I clap and whistle and she proudly curtsies while skating in a wide circle. She shows me many more tricks; some she even claims to have invented herself. I applaud each one, that's what big brothers are for right?

I notice that the skies are getting darker and the moon is getting brighter, announcing our time to go. "Great job, Ice Ballerina." I cheer as she finishes up one of her demonstrations. "Come on, we need to start heading back." I say as I stand up and stand by the trail.

She skates over to the shore with a pouty face. "Just one more jump, Jack?" She begs. I playfully cross my arms "Ah, I don't know. What do I get in return?" I prod. "You get to watch me skate!" She cheerfully offers. I pretend to think about it, stroking an invisible beard. "I think that I just might have to take you up on that offer." She squeals and starts off around the pond, picking up speed.

Once she reaches the middle, she launches herself into a spinning jump, making me dizzy just watching her. I turn around and start walking off towards a stump so I can wait on her to get ready, but a sickening cracking sound stops me in my tracks, followed by a desperate cry/scream that turns me around. My heart lurches as I turn to see water taking the place of the ice and splashes lapping up around my flailing sister. The worst thing about it is that she can't swim.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pippa!" I yell as I dart towards the hole in the ice as her hand slips under the black waters. My eyes dart around the hole as I run towards it, searching for some sign of her and finding only bubbles and ripples.

My bare feet hit the ice, which makes me slip and slide towards the hole. I don't even bother to pull off my shawl before I dive into the water head-first. The freezing cold water nearly forces me to gasp, but I will myself to hold it in. If I take a breath of water, I won't be able to find her in time.

Even though all the nerves in my body are screaming "No!", I force my eyes open to look for Pippa. It burns, but I bear through it as I frantically glance around, praying to find a sign of her. I see her hat floating a few feet away in the moonbeams shining through the ice and I swim towards it, grasping it in my hands. I then see her hand sinking into the darkness and I dive for it.

I take hold of her arm and pull her upwards. I embrace her, trying to fend off the cold and she clings to my shawl. I swim us up towards the surface. My lungs are screaming for air as my hand hits the ice. _The ice! _I start to panic as I search for the air hole. My hand slides across the bottom of the ice searching for the hole. I cut myself on some jagged pieces, but I don't care. _I need to save her! I need to save her!_

I start to get dizzy as lights pop in front of my eyes. I shake it away and keep sliding along the ice, upside-down and clinging to Pippa as I search. She loosens her grip and her frowning expression relaxes. _No! Stay awake! _I yell in my head as I start beating on the ice as I move along.

I suddenly hit my head on a hanging piece of ice, which causes me to take in a sharp breath of ice water. I cringe inward at the searing pain and I start to sink as my lungs take over and try to cough out water with water, all the while just taking in more water. I cling to Pippa as we both sink down and hit the cushy bottom of the pond.

I open my eyes, expecting it to be my last glance at moonlight, but then I notice something. Even though my vision is starting to cloud up I can make out a spot in the ice where the moonlight is brighter. With the last of my strength I get into a crouching position and push us towards what I believe to be the hole. As we get closer we start to slow down, losing our inertia. We are now close enough so that I can see that it is in fact the hole.

Even though we are only about four feet from air, I don't have enough strength or energy to swim towards it. Instead, I prop Pippa up to where her head is out of the water. It takes a second but I begin to hear muffled coughing and she jerks and moves to pull herself onto the ice. I smile to myself as I slowly start to sink back down. _I… saved her… she's ok._ I can barely hear a muffled gasp and sobs. "_Jackson! Jackson, no please!" _Pippa screams.

I can see her shadow leaning over the hole. She yanks off her skates and darts off the ice with them, most likely headed towards the village for help. By the time they get back I'll be long gone. _It doesn't… matter. I… saved… her. _I mouth to no one as I slip into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up, lying on cold, hard floor. I open my eyes and prop myself up. I'm startled at first, because when I look around I notice that It isn't floor that I'm lying on, its ice. I'm on a frozen pond. But how did I get here? Where am I? Who am I?

I sit up and get dizzy. I rub my forehead to try to stifle the headache I feel coming on. I crack open my eyes and notice a smooth part of the ice. I look into it and I see my reflection. It strikes me as odd, but I don't know why. _That face staring back at me must be my face. I'm obviously a boy in his late teenage years. I have snow-white hair and bright blue eyes and I have to admit, I'm pretty good-looking._

A cool wind blows and I shiver slightly, noticing my clothes are damp. I look down and see that I'm wearing a brown shawl over a white shirt with brown pants. I don't have any shoes on, though I'm pretty sure that I have a good reason.

I look around at my surroundings. It's winter obviously and snow is covering everything. The pine trees reach their fingers up into the cloudy night sky. A full moon shines down, illuminating the forest that surrounds me. It's extremely bright and a bit big, so I take a closer look. I notice that some of its features make up what looks like a man. When I notice this, I feel a strange sense of security.

The clouds start to gather around the moon, blocking out most of its light. But one ray of moonlight escapes the clouds and lands at the edge of the lake on a strange-looking stick. Curiosity overtakes me and I walk over towards it and pick it up. The clouds almost instantly disperse.

I kneel on the ice and examine the twisted fibers of what I now believe to be a staff. In some ways it looks like a makeshift Shepard's staff. Frost is covering it in delicate designs and I rub my thumbs across the surface to brush it off. A sudden burst of light erupts from the frost patterns and I instinctively hide my face, dropping the bottom part of the staff. When I look back, I see frost patterns spreading out from where the staff hit the ice, I stand, mesmerized by this new ability. I look down at my shawl again and I realize that the frost had spread to my clothes, bordering them in icy, wintry designs. I run the staff along the ground again and watch as the frost flutters out onto the ice. I take off running, dragging the staff along the ground. I realize that the frost and now snow is beginning to appear on the trees as well.

I slip and fall backwards. I brace myself for the impact with the hard ice, but instead, I feel nothing. I crack open one eye and glance around my body. I'm suspended in mid-air, hovering 3 feet off of the ground. I try to stand but instead I start floating upright. "Whoa." I mutter. _Whoever I am, I must be awesome. _

I see a small trail off to the side of the pond. _It has to lead somewhere._ I think to myself. I set my feet down on the ground and start to walk off down it. I notice an orange glow coming down the trail though. I squint and notice a wet little girl running down the trail with a bunch of people behind her. I step off to the side to let them past, but they don't even acknowledge me. They run past me and stop at the edge of the pond. Only a few step onto the ice with the little girl. I hear sobs and I go back to see all of the commotion. I step onto the pond and walk towards the girl who is kneeling in front of the smooth part of the ice, where I saw my reflection. I start to hear what she is saying.

"No, no, no, no, no! The hole was right here! It closed up already!" The girl yells in between sobs. One of the women behind her puts their hand on her shoulder but she shoves it off and throws herself onto the smooth ice. "He's there! Jackson's under the ice! Please, help him!" She begs the people surrounding her and the pond. Most of the women start crying while the men wear sodden expressions.

I feel sympathy for this girl. If there's a guy under the ice, then he's long gone. I've been here for a while and that hole has been frozen over the whole time. I kneel down and put my hand on her shoulder. "It's alright." I try to tell her, even though I know it's a lie. Frost appears in the shape of my hand and the only response I get from the girl is shivers. I remove my hand and my hand print is embedded on her coat in the form of frost. Most likely, it's permanent.

I hear gasps from the crowd surrounding us and I look back at them. Their eyes are fixated on my hand print. One of the grandfatherly type men steps towards the girl, removes her coat and coaxes her up from the ice. He shows her the handprints and she gasps. "Ok. Now I'm confused. So I made a hand print, big deal."

They don't seem to hear me. The whole crowd is watching the girl.

"Oh, I get it. All of you are loons, which makes sense. Oh well, I'm terribly sorry for your loss, but I have to get going." I jump into the air, grip the staff, and (as expected) I will myself to fly off into the sky. I land on the branch of a tall tree, scanning the horizon for nearby towns.

_***What Jack missed***_

"Jack may be gone, but he is still with us. He sacrificed himself to save you, so I am willing to bet that he was rewarded for his actions by being transformed into a spirit." Old man Wilton spoke to Pippa in a comforting voice, of course he didn't believe a word of what his own mouth was saying but he wanted to comfort the little girl.

"Do.. do y-ou really.. t-think that?" Pippa stuttered, still sobbing.

Wilton nodded his head and wiped the girl's tears. "The hand print probably came from Jack. Since Jack died in the cold, he probably became the spirit of the cold." He hoisted her up on his hip as them and the crowd headed off towards the trail.

"Are y-you... sure?" Pippa asked the old man. "Why, yes. I will even declare it out loud. Cover your ears." Pippa did as she was told. Wilton set her down, drew a big breath and yelled with all of his might, "JACK FROST, THE SPIRIT OF WINTER, LIVES!"

Pippa let out a little smile. She was proud that her brother was an important spirit, but she was still devastated, and longed for him to be with her again.

_***Jack's POV***_

I hear a powerful yell coming from the pond's direction. "JACK FROST, THE SPIRIT OF WINTER, LIVES!" The echoes bounce off of the pine forest surround me, adding a surreal effect.

I stare towards the area, confused. But then something clicks, since I create frost, that's probably me, Jack Frost.

"Jack Frost…" I whisper, getting used to the new term. "… it sounds about right." I state. Excited, I twirl my staff around and slam it into the tree branch, causing an instant snowfall with wind whipping around me and frost lining the trees close to me.

_I think that I found out who I am._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, guys. For all of those asking, yes I will be writing other stories. I'm currently working on another ROTG fanfic. However, high school is loading me down with homework, so I probably won't be able to post it until next week. **

**And I know this doesn't match up perfectly with the movie. I wrote this a day before I saw it, so the details aren't accurate. Sorry for the sucky ending, it was 1:00 A.M. when I wrote it and I was trying to think of a way that the Jack Frost legend would start and how he would know his own name. **

**Thanks again for everyone who took the time to read this! It means a lot!**


End file.
